Collectables/Dalahäst
The is a traditional wooden carved and painted statue of a horse. The Dalahäst (also known as the Dalecarlian Horse or Dala Horse) originated in the Swedish province of Dalarna. History It was in the small log cabins deep in the forests during the long winter nights in front of a log fire that the forerunner of the Dala horse was born. Using simple tools, generally only a knife, woodcarvers made toys for their children. It was only natural that many of these toys were horses, because the horse was invaluable in those days, as a trusty friend and worker who could pull great loads of timber from the forests during the winter months, and in the summer could be of just as much use on the farm. The art of carving and painting the small horses quickly flourished in the 19th century, as economic hardship in the region inspired greater production of the small horses, and they became an important item of barter. Horse-making may have started as something to do during the long dark winter months, but soon the Dala horses were traded in exchange for household goods and their carving and painting blossomed into a full-fledged cottage industry. The rural families depended on horse production to help keep food on the table, as the skills of horse carving and painting were passed on from generation to generation.needed The wooden horses are painted in the kurbits style. This one is from around 1950. The carving of Dala horses as a livelihood is thought to have started in the village of Bergkarlås in central Sweden, though the nearby "horse" villages of Risa, Vattnäs, and Nusnäs were also centres of horse-making. The villages were involved in the art of furniture and clock-making, and it is likely the leftover scraps of wood were put to use in the production of Dala horses.2 Many early Dala horses were not painted at all, but in the beginning of the 19th century painting them in a single color, white or red, became common practice. The decoration of the Dala horse has its roots in furniture painting and was perfected over the years. According to a local tale, a wandering painter in the style of kurbits came across one of these Dala horses in a farm he was decorating. When asked by one of the children why that horse was not as beautifully painted as the ones in the decorations, he painted the Dala horse in the same style. This tradition was then carried on in order to raise the market value of the Dala horses. The earliest references to wooden horses for sale are from 1623. In the 19th century, Stikå-Erik Hansson from the village Risa in the parish of Mora introduced the technique of painting with two colours on the same brush, still used today. In the book "The Wooden Horses of Sweden," the author mentions that this famous Dala painter is buried in a small churchyard in Nebraska after having immigrated to the Midwest in 1887 at the age of 64.) He changed his name to Erik Erikson upon coming to America and is buried at Bega Cemetery in Stanton County Nebraska, outside of Norfolk. While there were many horse whittlers in the early production of Dala horses, there were comparatively few horse painters. The large number of whittlers and a lack of distinguishing features makes it difficult to distinguish between different whittlers. Early painters very rarely signed their work, but they did have their own distinct pattern from which it is often possible to identify who painted a particular horse. In the 1930s (especially after the World's Expo in Paris 1937 and World's Fair in New York 1939 in which Dala horses were shown) mass production of Dala horses started. This marks the beginning of a new era for the Dala horse, transitioning from toy to a national symbol and popular souvenir. The Dalecarlian horse of today is still a handcrafted article, made of pine, and its pattern is about 150 years old. At least nine different people contribute their skills to create each horse. The distinctive shape of the horse is due to the usage of flat-plane style carving.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dalecarlian_horse 20190329225844 1.jpg|Map Location of Classical dalahäst 20190329225836 1.jpg|Location of the classical Dalahäst 20190327105248_1.jpg|Map location of the black dalahäst 20190327105250_1.jpg|Location of the blackdalahäst 20190327114200_1.jpg|Location of the blue dalahäst 20190327115702 1.jpg|Location of the blue dalahäst 20190509130404_1.jpg|Map location of the green dalahäst 20190509130356_1.jpg|Location of the green dalahäst 20190509141009_1.jpg|Location of the pink dalahäst 20190509141005_1.jpg|Location for the pink dalahäst 20190509141856_1.jpg|Location of the purple dalahäst 20190509141854_1.jpg|Location of the Purple dalahäst 20190509142553_1.jpg|Location of the red dalahäst 20190509142551_1.jpg|Location of the red dalahäst 20190509143403_1.jpg|Location of the undead dalahäst 20190509143401_1.jpg|Location of the undead dalahäst 20190509143723_1.jpg|Location of the sweden dalahäst 20190509143718_1.jpg|Location of the swedish dalahäst 20190509144048_1.jpg|Location of the tan dalahäst 20190509144050_1.jpg|Location of the Tan dalahäst 20190509153809_1.jpg|Location of the yellow dalahäst *its more on the house icon or where the player icon is and not 2* 20190509153807_1.jpg|Location of the yellow dalahäst 20190509131136_1.jpg|Location of orange dalahäst 20190509131133_1.jpg|location of orange dalahäst 20190509152205_1.jpg|Location of the white dalahäst 20190509152202_1.jpg|Location of the white dalahäst 20190509145225_1.jpg|Location of the emblem dalahäst 20190509145223_1.jpg|Location of the emblem dalahäst